basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Cresia
.]] Cresia (1 Cresii II) is the second planet orbiting the star 1 Cresii in the Ionro Arm of Basilicus Prime. Its mean radius is 3,803.605 kdul. The semi-major axis of Cresia's orbit is × 107 kdul, and its sidereal year is dd. The tropical year is dd. Its axial tilt is rad. A Cresian sidereal day is dh, and the solar day is dh. About 16.91% of the surface is covered by water. The remaining 83.09% not covered by water consists of deserts. Cresia has a Bond albedo of 0.313. The entirety of Cresia is governed by the Republic of Cresia (or the Cresian Republic in some sources). Etymology Cresia is named after the region of Cresia in Crystaldeep. The region itself was nearly synonymous with the former Cresian Empire, which was named after Cresius, the founder of Cresianism. History Cresia was created about −1.772 billion DT along with the Cresian System. About −1.551 billion DT, a group of Antheons seeded the system with oxygenic photoautotrophs, including blovions and plants, in an attempt to terraform the planets in the system. While the Antheons did not settle permanently in the system, the blovions and plants created a breathable atmosphere on Cresia. Life seeded by the Antheons evolved for about 1.551 Gda before the arrival of the Cresii. The Cresii arrived in the system 34748-08 DT, after which they claimed sovereignty over Cresia and its satellites. The Cresian government also declared the Cresian System its exclusive economic zone. The first settlement in Cresia was Avana, which was the first capital of the Republic of Cresia and remains the largest city in Cresia. The site for Avana was at rad N. The Cresian government chose the location of Avana at a high latitude for its relatively temperate climate. Because Cresia is located much closer to its star than Crystaldeep was, much of the planet has a hot desert climate. Initially, the Cresian government practiced strict preservationism, forbidding any settlement outside the city limits of Avana. Due to a high growth rate, the government partially rescinded limits on settlement. To strengthen its claim on the system and the planet, the government created colonies on Iscra and Belsca, the latter of which was located at the antipodal point of Avana. The current year is 34980-09-61 3:71:71 DT. Politics Cresia is under the sovereignty of the Republic of Cresia. The entire planet of Cresia is divided into sixteen sectors at two polar regions, each governed by a province. Nine provinces are located in the Northern Hemisphere, the rest in the Southern Hemisphere. Government The Republic of Cresia is a federation of provinces. Its government comprises three branches: *Legislative: The bicameral Congress is comprised of the Senate and the Parliament. *Executive: The president is the head of state, and the prime minister is the head of government. *Judicial: The chief justice is the president of the Supreme Court, which comprises the chief justice and four associate justices. The chief constitutional justice is the president of the Constitutional Court, which comprises the chief constitutional justice and four associate constitutional justices. The provincial governments of Cresia are organized in a similar fashion. Their structure was standardized in the Treaty of Union. *Legislative: The legislature is unicameral, comprising of a parliament. *Executive: The governor is the head of state, and the prime minister is the head of government. *Judicial: The chief justice is the president of the Supreme Court, which comprises the chief justice and four associate justices. The chief constitutional justice is the president of the Constitutional Court, which comprises the chief constitutional justice and four associate constitutional justices. Elections Elections are held in Cresia every five years. The terms for the president, senators, national MPs, governors, and provincial MPs are ten years, staggered in five-year intervals. The president and governors are limited to two terms, while the senators and the MPs are limited to three. The government of Iscra follows a different election schedule for its own provincial government. Political divisions Cresia is formed by 16 sovereign provinces, 2 non-sovereign provinces, 2 capital districts, and 1 associate state. The 16 sovereign provinces are considered republics in their own right, though they cannot establish foreign relations outside the Republic of Cresia. The 2 non-sovereign provinces occupy the Arctic and Antarctic regions of Cresia. The 2 capital districts are enclaves in the Northern and Southern Hemispheres, respectively. Centered at rad N and S, they cover a circle of 10 kdul each. The planet of Iscra is an associated state of Cresia. As its cold climate is nearly inhospitable to life, its population has remained relatively low. As strict preservation is still a policy of Cresia, the only permanently inhabited part of each province is its respective capital. In practice, the capital is synonymous with the province. Geography Universe > Basilicus Prime Cluster > Basilicus Prime Galaxy > Erepacus Arm > Cresian Sector > Cresian System > Cresia Cresia has two natural satellites. *1 Cresii II-I (Cresia I) *1 Cresii II-II (Cresia II) Most of Cresia is a desert. The Cresian Desert is located around the equator of the planet. The desert extends as far north and south as rad. Environment Cresia is largely a desert, with some large endorheic lakes termed seas. It has no global ocean. Fauna The Cresian government has populated the planet with animals imported from Crystaldeep and Telios for their economic importance. Animals from Telios are: bati, finit, tal, and valaru. Due to the scarcity of water on Cresia, direct importation of animals from other planets is prohibited. Each species undergoes a series of modifications for adaptation to the desert climate of Cresia before they are released into the wild. Flora Among the plants imported from Telios are: alafa, asillon, cani, eona, fina, hantil, illan, jalisc, lita, melic, ularn, and vent. Economy Cresia has a market economy with high GDP per capita. The currency of Cresia is the Cresian Currency Unit (crescu). The largest stock exchanges of Cresia are the Avanan Stock Exchange (Bourse of Avana) and the Belscan Stock Exchange (Bourse of Belsca). As of 34979, Cresia is the third largest economy—after Kelos and Nivalla—and has the second highest per capita GDP (PPP) at ₵21,755—after Nivalla—in Kelosian Space. Category:Cresia Category:Cresian System Category:Inhabited planets